


The General and the Girl

by Izzu



Series: 추노/Chuno [2]
Category: Chuno | The Slave Hunters, Korean Drama
Genre: F/M, Freeverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-01
Updated: 2012-11-01
Packaged: 2017-11-17 12:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/551603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Izzu/pseuds/Izzu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A prose piece I randomly wrote, for one General Song Taeha</p>
            </blockquote>





	The General and the Girl

Years since any ties,  
Had hold to this paltry heart,  
Before it stole away,  
Untimely, as life are wont to take.  
  
The Gates long closed,  
Locked since days long gone,  
How could a lass stroll in,  
Unsuspected, unawares?  
  
Never thought to feel,  
Never any need,  
Yet unasked, it came,  
Reminded of a long lost.  
  
A vow clutched to chest,  
Honor comes before heart,  
Attachment may cloud and endanger,  
Yet a chanced encounter must never be set aside.  
  
Duty for the Master and friend,  
Something that priors over all,  
Yet duty to one's heart,  
How could one set aside?  
  
A son... or lover,  
His country, or himself,  
Not one is trivial,  
Both equally important.  
  
A soldier he was; and loyal serf,  
Yet a man and father; he too,   
Even if matters of the heart so trivial,  
Where all strength lies, the heart is.  
  
To uphold both, and keep honour bound.


End file.
